What Do You Want From Me?
by wildatheartfan
Summary: ONESHOT Rax letter-inspired by a song.


This Oneshot is based on the lyrics to 'What do you want from me' by Take That. If you don't know the song i'd advise you to listen and maybe familiarise yourself with lyrics .com/watch?v=J_3USxMA0Es

Set in Series 4, after the miscarriage when the 'rift' exists. It's a letter from Max to Rosie, he's written the lyrics in the letter even though the bold/italics etc stuff might make it look like its not.

(-)

**Dear Rosie,**

_My greatest fear is  
>we're just wasting tears<br>wasting several years  
>still being round here.<em>

**And as the time goes on the harder it will be. Why waste time Rosie? We have to cry, we have to let our emotions out but only if they get us somewhere, why stay where we are right now, what's that going to get us? Please let's move on.  
><strong>  
><em>My greatest fear is<br>Maybe you will notice  
>I'm not what you wanted<br>after all these years_

**And that you will leave me, we will be no more all because of what has happened. You might realise that I'm not the one and that I never was, that we were never meant to be. Please don't let this fear be true, I hope its not but I can't help thinking it. That I've let you down and that you deserve better. Because I think you do, it was me that should've fallen not you, I should have protected you, I kick myself for letting it happen. If i could turn back time and nothing would've changed and we would have carried on our happy lives.**

_But I, I've got a very big hope for us  
>I'm gonna keep looking out for us<br>It's been a difficult year_

**I know that we can make it through; we can sort out what has happened. I'm going to make sure we can because I can't' lose you.  
><strong>  
><em>And I still wanna make love with you<br>So where do we go from here  
>What do you want from me?<br>What do you want from me?  
>I still think I'm in love with you<br>I still wanna belong to you_

**I need you. You are my life, make my world spin. And I want to be the one who makes your world spin.**

_So what do you want from me?  
>What do you want from me now?<em>

**Anything. I'll give you anything just so we can move on.  
><strong>  
><em>Your greatest fear is we're not getting wiser<br>We're not wise at all  
>It's getting harder, harder to recover<br>From the night before  
>When you turn me on<em>

**The longer we leave it; will it make it harder to repair what's happened? Please don't doubt us, I know things have never exactly gone to plan but that doesn't mean that we're not wise or that we can't work. Because we can work and I can't spend a minute longer like this Rosie. I can't keep trying to pretend that it's all ok when it's not. I can't keep going without knowing that you are there with me every step of the way.**

_But I, I like to think of us moving on  
>I like to think of us getting on<br>So answer me, where do we go from here?  
>Where do we go,<em>

**And it will work; we will move on, I know we can.**

_Because I, I still wanna get old with you  
>I still want us to grow<br>What do you want from me?  
>What do you want from me?<br>I, I still think I'm in love with you  
>I still feel you're the one<em>

**I want us to be together. As we promised on that beautiful day a few weeks ago. I promised to look after you right 'til the end, 'til we die. And I know that as we grow old together our times together will only get better. We will become stronger and wiser and even more in love. Though I can't see how I can love you anymore than I do right now.  
><strong>  
><em>So, what do you want from me?<br>What do you want from me now?_

**Anything, I'll give you anything. Just so we can move on.**

_Has it crossed your mind we might already know?  
>If we only let it go...<em>

**Have you not thought about what we're doing, what we're wasting right now? How it's stopping us carrying on right now. We can't forget, we never will but please if we just put it behind and try to move on.**

_Yeah  
>I, I still wanna have sex with you<br>I still wanna go out with you  
>So what do you want from me?<br>What do you want from me?_

**I still want you Rosie. Please don't think that I've given up on us or that I don't want it to work because that's wrong. I need you, and I'm pretty sure you need me. You still set my world on fire; just maybe right now the fire needs to be re-ignited?**

_I, I think somedays we're beautiful  
>I think someday's we're not<br>So what do you want from me?  
>What do you want from me now?<em>

**I know that sometimes we stumble and we trip and fall but we get up and carry on. We can brush off the dust and strengthen as we step forward. When we work we are beautiful we become one together.**

_Let's make it positive  
>What do you want from me?<br>What do you want from me now?_

**It's these times that we can learn more about each other, about us about how we need each other. It's taught me how much I love you, how much I need you and how much you mean to me. We can take this and carry on, yes we've lost something precious, something irreplaceable but maybe we can make it into something better. Mentally we become stronger and physically it could bring us some other opportunities? Please Rosie, don't let this drag you and us down.  
><strong>  
><em>We're making progress here<br>So where shall we go?_

**You tell me, I like to think I can read you like a book but sometimes you need to help me turn the pages. We can carry on, make progress. It's just another obstacle in this beautiful thing we've got between us. We can't go back, I'm telling you that, we're going forward but whereabouts forward.**

_What do you want from me?  
>What do you want from me now?<em>

**Anything, please Rosie. What do you want from me?**

**I love you.**

**Forever yours,**

**Max x**


End file.
